Lazos de sangre, lazos del corazón
by fuego azul
Summary: AU. No masacre Uchiha. Tras un desafortunado e imprevisto ataque a la aldea una embarazada Sakura sufre muy graves heridas. Con Sasuke ausente y en medio del caos del ataque la familia Uchiha se verá forzada a tomar una difícil decisión


**Título:** **Lazos de sangre, lazos del corazón**

 **Sinopsis:** AU. No masacre Uchiha. ¨Tras un desafortunado e imprevisto ataque a la aldea una embarazada Sakura sufre muy graves heridas. Con Sasuke ausente y en medio del caos del ataque la familia Uchiha se verá forzada a tomar una difícil decisión¨

 **Disclaimer:** Nope, ni soy hombre, ni japonés, ni me llamo Masashi Kishimoto. Por tanto, no soy dueña de Naruto ni obtengo ningún tipo de beneficio económico al escribir esta pequeña historia.

 **Lazos de sangre, lazos del corazón**

 **Prologo**

 **Presente**

 _Konohagakure, Hospital, Unidad de Cuidados Neonatales._

Cualquiera que viera a aquel hombre inmóvil frente al cristal de aquella pequeña sala de hospital habría pensado que había muy poco capaz de asustarle o conmoverle. Después de todo, estamos hablando de Uchiha Itachi, uno de los hombres más poderosos de la aldea oculta de Konohagakure y heredero del clan Uchiha, un clan tan antiguo que podía rastrear su linaje hasta más atrás de la fundación misma de la aldea. Uchiha Itachi era el tipo de hombre que intimidaba con solo respirar, su presencia era así de contundente. No era común verlo en los pasillos del hospital, o al menos no en esa ala del mismo. Porque si, Itachi Uchiha era sin duda alguna uno de los Shinobis más diestros y peligrosos que alguna vez hubiera producido la aldea de la hoja: con una capacidad ofensiva y defensiva sin par, pero incluso él era humano, incluso un Uchiha podía ser herido. Sin embargo, cuando eso sucedía su estancia en el hospital se limitaba a la sala de trauma y posteriormente a la de recuperación durante un par de días. Así que no, no era para nada normal verlo a las afueras de la sala neonatal.

Itachi Uchiha no apartaba su mirada de la escena que se desarrollaba detrás del cristal de la ventana, su apuesto rostro con claros signos de cansancio y tensión. Su presencia en si era demasiado dura, demasiado oscura e inflexible. Definitivamente no cuadraba con el entorno en que se encontraba en ese momento. Uno de los pocos lugares que podía considerarse puro e íntegro en una aldea ninja. Y sin embargo, allí estaba él. Estoico heredero de un gran clan de pie e inmóvil con toda la fuerza de su mirada descansando en una incubadora situada a pocos metros de distancia de su posición. Dentro de la sala, un par de enfermeras y un medico estaban concentrados y maniobrando alrededor del pequeño cuerpecito de un bebe.

Desde su posición, Itachi solo podía distinguir los pálidos piececitos de la criatura, casi inmóviles mientras la enfermera extendía su mano para ajustar el diminuto tubo de oxigeno alrededor de la cabecita del bebe. Al lado, el medico prestaba atención a los números reflejados en la pantalla y que sin duda le mantenían informado de los niveles de oxígeno y actividad cardiaca de la criatura. Cada pocos minutos el medico desviaba su mirada de la pantalla, al bebe y posteriormente a los papeles que sujetaba en su mano, sin embargo Itachi también podía notar que a cada tanto los ojos del médico se desviaban a la ventana desde donde él hacia guardia, sin perder de vista ninguno de los movimientos del personal.

-Los estas inquietando – indicó una grave voz masculina a su derecha.

Itachi no se sobresaltó, desde antes se había percatado de la presencia del hombre. Simplemente le dedico a su primo, Shisui Uchiha, una sola mirada antes de regresar su atención a lo que sucedía dentro de la sala.

-No es esa mi intención – respondió Itachi al cabo de un momento – simplemente me aseguro de que este recibiendo los cuidados necesarios.

Shuisui suspiro y se pasó una mano por el cabello despeinándolo más de lo que estaba.

-Entiendo tu preocupación, créeme que sí. Pero en este momento no estas siendo de ayuda, si continuas de este modo solo lograras estresarlos y quién sabe si hasta llevarlos a cometer un error.

Nuevamente, Itachi le dirigió una mirada afilada pero continuó haciendo su guardia. Su cuerpo inmóvil por la tensión apenas contenida.

-No puedo dejarla sola – murmuro Itachi al cabo de unos minutos. –Es tan pequeña, tan frágil… Simplemente no concibo la idea de dejarla sola en compañía de extraños.

-En ese caso, me quedare contigo – comento Shisui, apoyándose en la pared detrás de Itachi y cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho – Despues de todo, la familia debe mantenerse unida.

Al cabo de unos minutos Itachi desvio la mirada de la ventana y se dio la vuelta para encarar a su primo.

-Sasuke… - empezó a decir Itachi – ¿Cómo esta él?

Shisui hizo una mueca mientras se pasaba la mano por el cuello en un gesto nervioso nada propio de él.

-Esto no será nada fácil para él… Pero desde ya te puedo decir que nunca lo había visto tan furioso y descontrolado antes. Honestamente no puedo predecir cuál será su próximo paso.

Es de esperar, pensó Itachi con tristeza, un trauma como el que acababa de recibir su hermano menor no era algo que le deseara a nadie, ni siquiera a su peor enemigo. De golpe y porrazo todos sus sueños y esperanzas para el futuro se habían visto truncados sin que él pudiera hacer algo por evitarlo. Se compadecía por su hermano, realmente lo hacía, pero en el fondo de su corazón sentía que era su deber acompañar y apoyar a la pequeña criatura que en ese momento luchaba por su vida en aquella incubadora. Demasiado pequeña, frágil e inocente para enfrentarse aun al mundo. Desde que supo de la existencia de la bebe que se había visto inundado por fuertes sentimientos de protección tanto hacia ella como hacia su madre. Itachi se había autoimpuesto la misión de cuidarlas y protegerlas, de dejarse la vida de ser necesario ya que al hacer eso estaría también protegiendo a su hermano, a Sasuke.

Y había fallado en su misión, no había podido protegerlas en el momento de mayor necesidad, habían estado a su suerte. Y si solo, si solo hubiera sido más rápido, más fuerte, si solo se hubiera percatado del peligro. Habría podido evitarle a Sasuke el dolor que sin duda le estaba partiendo el alma en ese momento. Él lo sabía, Itachi lo sabía, porque él mismo sentía ese dolor sordo en su pecho.

En ese momento la puerta de la sala se abrió en silencio y el medico que había estado dentro salió en ese momento al pasillo cerrando la puerta con cuidado detrás de él. Al igual que las mujeres en la sala el hombre estaba vestido totalmente de blanco usando una túnica de mangas largas y una mascarilla que estaba removiendo en ese preciso momento.

-Uchiha-san – saludo el medico inclinando la cabeza en dirección de ambos Uchiha – Entiendo que están aquí en relación con la bebe.

-Sarada – interrumpio Itachi quedamente- su nombre es Uchiha Sarada.

El medico asintió una vez.

-Sarada-chan está aún muy delicada, estamos dedicados a ella en un 100%, sin embargo debido a las circunstancias… extraordinarias de su nacimiento, por no hablar que nació con solo 31 semanas de gestación hace que sea necesario para ella permanecer en incubadora durante algún tiempo. – informo el hombre.

Shisui e Itachi asintieron a la vez, ya estaban al tanto de esa información.

-Su condición es estable por el momento pero estamos teniendo algunos problemas para ayudarla a regular su temperatura – Los dos Uchihas se mostraron preocupados ante tal afirmación, pero el medico levanto las manos en señal de paz – Es delicado, pero no quisiéramos medicarla más de lo debido, ni estresarla… por lo que me gustaría hacer una sugerencia.

Ante esto Itachi le dedico al hombre su completa atención. El doctor – Maeda, por lo que decía la placa prendida de su pecho – miro a Itachi con atención.

-Se trata de una práctica que le permitirá al bebe regular su temperatura corporal y además aportarle beneficios emocionales, en circunstancias normales serian la madre o el padre los encargados de llevarla a cabo, sin embargo… otro miembro de la familia puede también ser alentado a llevarla a cabo.

Itachi asintió con decisión.

-Solo dígame que hacer – El Doctor Maeda hizo un gesto con su mano e invito a Itachi a seguirle a la sala.

Fuera, Shisui no pudo menos que observar con fascinación como Itachi, ahora vestido con una túnica blanca abierta a la altura de su pecho, tomaba asiento en un sofá que habían movido al lado de la incubadora. Una de las enfermeras tomo el delicado cuerpo de Sarada y con mucho cuidado se lo paso a Itachi indicándole como posicionar a la bebe que inmediatamente pareció acurrucarse en el pecho de su tío, haciéndose más pequeña de lo que era. Mientras tanto, la otra enfermera arreglaba el tubo de Oxígeno y se aseguraba que no se enredara ni tuviera interferencias. Ambos, Itachi y Sarada fueron entonces cubiertos por una manta, también de color blanco, las enfermeras asegurándose de tapar bien a la bebe antes de retirarse a un rincón. El rostro de Itachi, usualmente estoico y vacío de emoción se suavizo y Shisui pudo haber jurado que le había visto esbozar una muy pequeña sonrisa.

En ese momento, su tía, Mikoto Uchiha se acercó silenciosamente por el pasillo y se detuvo a su lado. Le basto una sola mirada al interior de la sala para que sus ojos se aguaran y se llevara las manos a su boca para contener un sollozo. Shisui puso una mano en el hombro de su tía y le dio un ligero apretón para reconfortarla.

-¿Ha terminado? – pregunto Shisui entonces quedamente.

Mikoto volvió brevemente la cabeza hacia su sobrino y asintió, sus lágrimas corrían ya libremente por sus mejillas.

-Hace unos veinte minutos más o menos… Sasuke está… esta desolado.- Compungido, Shisui no pudo sino asentir, su corazón se condolió por su primo y por la pequeña que Itachi abrazaba en ese momento contra su pecho.- Fugaku ha ido a hacer los arreglos para el funeral.

Shisui volvió a concentrarse en la escena desarrollándose frente a él. Sarada Uchiha se veía tan frágil y delicada, con apenas un parpadeo de vida y la pequeña luchaba por su vida. Shisui esperaba que hubiera heredado la tenacidad y fuerza de su madre, la voluntad de superar todos los obstáculos. Y se juró en silencio que haría todo lo que estuviera en sus manos para proteger a la pequeña, para asegurarse que nunca más algo preciado le fuera arrebatado, porque a sus meras horas de vida, Sarada había perdido ya a su madre, una madre que ya no podría verla crecer.

Porque Sakura Uchiha, acababa de morir.

 **Nota de Autor:** Ha pasado muchísimo tiempo desde la última vez que me senté delante de mi computadora a escribir por mero entretenimiento y no por trabajo, por lo que admito libremente que mis habilidades de escritura están cuando menos oxidadas, sin embargo el tema de esta historia ha tenido dando vueltas en mi cabeza por algún tiempo y creo que ha llegado el momento de exteriorizarla.

Con respecto a esta historia, he querido explorar los lazos y sentimientos que la familia Uchiha pudiera desarrollar con respecto a Sarada. En específico quiero explorar el lazo con su tío, Itachi.

Con este muy corto capítulo he querido abrir el escenario para lo que vendrá después. El segundo capítulo se irá al pasado y de allí a desarrollarse hasta alcanzar nuevamente esta escena inicial. Por favor disculpen cualquier error gramatical, he hecho lo que he podido pero siempre se me escapa algo, así que si consiguen algún error gramatical por favor háganmelo saber para corregirlo.

Espero escuchar sus opiniones y sugerencias y tratare de responder lo más que pueda. Siempre y cuando mi internet me ayude. En todo caso, me despido no sin antes enviarles un beso gigante por haber tenido la paciencia de leerme hasta el final.

¡Saludos!


End file.
